dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Jane Grey
Lady Jane Grey: The Diary of a Tudor Lady is a fictional diary written by Sue Reid. It is the twenty-ninth book in My Story to feature a female protagonist. The book was published in June 2012 by Scholastic UK. It is also sometimes considered to be a part of My Royal Story. Lady Jane Grey lives in the turbulent Tudor period during the reign of her cousin King Edward VI. Dedication :"For Michael" Book description :"It's 1547. King Henry VIII is dead and nine-year-old Edward is crowned. Meanwhile his cousin, Lady Jane Grey, is used as a pawn in her parents' dangerous political schemes. And when the young king is taken ill and dies Jane's life takes a dramatic, tragic turn..." Plot In 1547, the King of England dies and leaves his throne to his nine-year-old son, Edward VI. The boy's uncle, Edward Seymour becomes Lord Protector, which allows him to rule as Edward's Regent. Meanwhile, Lady Jane Grey, Edward's cousin, goes to live with Thomas Seymour, Edward's ambitious uncle. Thomas and Jane's parents, Henry and Frances, plan to have Jane marry the King. Shortly later, Thomas marries Katherine, the late King's widow. Jane spends the following year in bliss, until Katherine dies of childbed fever. Thomas sends Jane away, only to call her back within a month. However, soon Thomas is arrested for treason and eventually executed in March 1549. Later that year, Edward Seymour is imprisoned for attempting to kidnap the King. John Dudley rises to power and begins to serve as Edward's Regent. In the meantime, Edward grows tired of his half-sister, Mary, a devout Catholic, whom Jane dislikes. After being released, Edward Seymour is imprisoned once again and executed in January 1552. Many of Seymour's supporters are also sent to the Tower, including his wife. Jane's father aligns himself with the powerful, John Dudley, now the Duke of Northumberland. The following year, Jane's parents marry her to Dudley's fourth son, Guildford, which Jane protests. Nonetheless, the couple marries in May 1553. About a month later, King Edward dies, but not before naming Jane as his heir. Jane rules for only nine days, when Mary gains enough support to oust her. She imprisons Jane and Guildford at the Tower of London. They are tried and found guilty of treason, though they also expect to be pardoned. However, Thomas Wyatt begins a rebellion against Mary. The rebellion incites the Queen to sentence the couple to death. Before their execution in February 1554, Jane and Guildford reconcile their differences. Characters *'Lady Jane Grey', a cousin of King Edward VI. Her father and Thomas Seymour plot to have her married to Edward, though the plan eventually falls through. *'Frances and Henry Grey', Jane's ambitious parents. They expect a lot of their daughter, whom they use to gain more power at court. Author Sue Reid is an English children's and young adult author. She works primarily in the historical fiction genre, such as By My Side and Langdown Manor. Reid is also the author of several My Story books, including Mill Girl, War Nurse, Pompeii, The Fall of the Blade and Give Us the Vote!. References See also External links *[http://www.suereidauthor.com/lady_jane.html Lady Jane Grey at Sue Reid's website] Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:My Story Category:My Story books Category:Books by Sue Reid Category:Lady Jane Grey